deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson vs Guts
6E74383A-9EBF-4FE8-A92C-D3176C505785.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro Live by the sword die by the sword , that saying holds truth and these two are it’s best example literally not metaphorically , Percy Jackson the demigod of posidean and guts the Branded Swordsman , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Percy Jackson Wiz: Percy Jackson (Born August 18, 1993) is the demigod son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the half-brother of Tyson, the former stepson of Gabe Ugliano, the stepson of Paul Blofis, the titular protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series by Rick Riordan and the film adaptations, one of the main characters in it's sequel book series The Heroes of Olympus, a supporting character in the second sequel series The Trials of Apollo and a guest character in Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. Boomstick:He is the son of the sea god Poseidon and has been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Percy has been an outcast all his life, but when his satyr friend Grover takes him to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods, a whole new world opens for him. He won't let any bully, monster, bad guy, Titan, or obstacle stand in his way, and the series consists of Percy learning what it truly means to be a hero and going through a handful to save Mount Olympus. Wiz:Percy began the story as a mischievous twelve year old going from one boarding school to another. Although he was a demigod, he didn't know anything about the world or that his father was alive and a god until his maths teacher Mrs. Dodds turned into a Fury and tried to attack him, but failed when Percy vaporised her with Riptide. After going to Camp Half-Blood and being revealed as Poseidon's Son, (it is against the rules for the big three gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to have kids) he went off on his adventure with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. After the quest he was betrayed by his friend Luke Castellan who revealed that he was in league with Kronos. Boomstick:Since then he has gone through many adventures and met many friends. Eventually he fought for Mt. Olympus against Kronos in The Last Olympian, and started dating Annabeth. In The Heroes of Olympus set four months after the Titan War, he's taken away from Camp Half-Blood by Hera and loses his memory. He becomes the leader of Camp Jupiter (a camp for Roman Demigods) but soon in The Mark of Athena he meets with his old friends, and he, along with Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo, travels in the Argo II for the rest of the journey to stop Gaia rising. At the end of the book, Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and resum in The House of Hades. The two forced their way through, and closed the Doors of Death. But their battle against Gaia's giants finished in The Blood of Olympus with Percy and Annabeth deciding to finish their senior year of high school together before attending New Rome University. Wiz: as a water god , Percy can be submerged in water and still thrive , in fact he thrives in water based environments and can even summon powerful water storms only gods or demigods can survive. Boomstick: he can also poison the water he goes in , and also poison his foes in the process. Wiz: in addition he has many different types of hax and has a immunity to soul manipulation and was also able to survive being punched in the gut by gods like Aries. Boomstick: well I think that’s enough for the demigod , let’s move on to the Dark Knight , Guts! Percy:Am I a troubled kid? Yeah, you could say that. Percy Jackson0.jpg|Percy Jackson guts Wiz:Guts is the main character of the anime series Berserk. Nicknamed the Black Swordsman, he was the leader of mercenary group known as The Band of Hawks. Boomstick:Ever since he was born out of his mother's corpse hanging from a tree, a group of mercenaries found him and was adopted by Shisu. However a plague appeared being a result of his adopted mother's death. With nowhere else to turn to, he found the leader of the mercenary, Gambino to train him into a real warrior. at the age of 6. When he was 9, he killed his first man. When Gambino started to abuse (sexual, emotional and physical), he later killed him way too far. After that, Guts decided to venture the free world until he was recruited by a band of mercenaries, The Band Of Hawks, where he was comfortable and was able to relax with them. But then when Griffith, leader of the clan, was furious that he didn't became king, he decided to lead the mercenary group of summoned groups of demons, they start brutally killing every single people in the clan in front of Guts. Then Griffith started raping Gut's girlfriend, Casca and was forced to amputate his arm (later was replaced with a mechanical arm) and gouged his eye out. Guts swore himself he will gain revenge and kill Griffith for what he have done. Wow, who else feels sympathetic? Wiz: what he’s was born by his mom , after she was hung by a tree? , that’s insane , and defies logic!. Boomstick:guts is insanely powerful , he has incredible stamina and can survive buildings , falling on him and can even beat casual reality warpers like Griffith. Wiz:he also has high hypersonic , reaction speeds as well. Boomstick: guts most powerful armor , is his Beserk armor , which basically makes him survive until the last bone in his body is broken. Wiz: he doesn’t feel pain in this form , until he gets hit in his weak point , so basically like Mario when he’s invincible? Boomstick: very simalir Wiz: let’s not also forget that guts has many years of experience as well , as he’s been fighting since birth . Boomstick: guts is often very cocky and this can fall to his downfall , but at many times he’s also very serious , so kinda depends on which form he takes. Wiz: well let’s see if Percy’s guts will be spilled!. Berserk guts by dragonwarrior h-da9e1jq.png|Guts F82EE311-9E35-492B-AD1C-EDC52BE70261.png|Beserk Armor Guts:If you're always worried about crushing the ants beneath you... you won't be able to walk. pre-fight 47E59EEE-DE76-42CE-BAC1-8B61FFF3B720.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!!! fight Percy Jackson is sitting in camp half blood and is fighting a traning dummy , until fire starts burning the area. Percy: what’s going on! Guts comes out of the fire and attacks Percy , Percy backs down and takes out the bronze sword. Percy: why did you do that?? Guts: where is Griffith! Percy:Griffith?? , who are you talking about?.. Guts: you must work for him , well I’m going to crush any of his associates! Percy: let’s go! Fight! Percy and guts clash swords , Percy then shoots thunder at guts , guts dodges and slashes Percy with his sword , Percy backs down and creates mist , mist surrounds the area , guts starts slashing around , Percy then jumps behind guts and stabs him in the back , the mist clears and guts shrugs Percy off him , Percy then uses his wolf stare , the attack uneffects guts and guts slashes Percy in the Cheast , guts jumps on top of Percy , Percy takes out his shield and blocks . Percy:Back off! Percy slams the shield in guts face and slashes him in the cheast , Percy then Summons a storm , the entire camp half blood starts raning heavily , Percy then heals himself with the water , guts rushes at Percy , Percy blocks with his Shield and starts slashing guts in the rain , Percy then yells Thunder! And guts gets electrocuted, Percy then shoots a huge thunderbolt at Guts , Guts gets electrocuted and falls to himself knees , Percy then looks on the blood on his face and walks up to guts. Percy: give up...... Guts:Never!!!! Guts eyes suddenly turn red , guts starts getting surrounded by darkness and the Beserk armor gets put on him , guts transformed into his Beserk form , Percy takes out his sword again and the two clash , guts slashes the bronze sword out of Percy’s hand and starts slashing Percy with the sword. Guts:Grayhhhhh! Guts then stabs Percy in the Cheast , guts keeps slashing Percy again , the rain gets even harder , guts then kicks Percy in the ground and starts stomping on his wound , the entire camp half blood look at the scene in Complete shock , Guts then let’s a small laugh out and walks away , the rain suddenly heals Percy’s wound and he gets up and goes behind guts and stabs him in the leg , blood starts gushing out of his leg , guts reacts and slams his sword into Percy’s face , causing a huge scar with blood pouring out. Percy:you will not get away! Guts: annoying pest! , you will perish! Guts then rushes at Percy , Percy then summons Mrs. O'Leary , she teleports Into the scene and rushes at Guts , Guts slashes her with the sword , but the hound keeps slashing at Guts , Percy shoots Thunder at Guts , Percy then jumps and Stabs Guts in the Back , another bone cracks and blood is going all over the place , Guts then yells and slashes Mrs. O'Leary in half , killing her instantly . Percy:no!!!! Percy then looks at his fallen friends body and starts crying , Guts then slowly walks up to Percy , Guts then slashes Percy multiple times with his sword , Percy then gets up and yells, Thunder starts going all over the camp , Percy then rushes at Guts and starts slashing him with his sword , Percy then creates a hurricane , a massive tornado and water starts flushing the Area. Guts: No way! The two massive storms , destroy camp half blood and hit Guts , doing massive damage , Percy then throws a thunderbolt in the water , a huge explosion happens and both Percy and guts pass out , silience is heard for a good hour , until Percy wakes up submerged underwater . Percy:Huh , where am I??? Percy swims up and finds a raft , he holds onto the raft and starts breathing heavily , until he sees Guts , standing on top of a boat , he is also breathing heavily and is clutching his Cheast. Percy: What how did you survive that?. Guts:I am nearly invulnerable to damage , the pain of my wounds vanished like it was an illusion. No. It simply doesn't bother me. Pain just doesn't matter anymore . Percy then remembers , when he stabbed him in vital areas , he got weaker. Percy: I know how to beat you! Percy then picks up his sword and creates mist , Percy then goes behind Guts and Stabs him in the Cheast , Percy then stabs him in the Heart , blood starts gushing all over the water , Percy then swings his sword and cuts into his brain , Guts is heard yelling in pain , Percy then cuts guts in half , killing him instantly , Guts cries of pain are heard all throughout the island , the mist clears and Percy falls in the water , the rest of Guts body sinks in the water , and blood is surrounding the water. Percy: I.....,did.....it! Percy then passes out , while Guts body is shown being eaten by hungry sharks in the ocean. Ko! Conclusion Wiz: Woah!!! , Guts we’re definitely spilled their! Boomstick: this Fight was a tricky one to figure out and we went back and fourth on who would win for a long time , but in the end Percy just barley edged out in most of the categories. Wiz: guts may have been stronger , more experienced and skilled but remember, Percy deals with people like this , Daily! , he fought on par with Luke Castellan , who was not only far stronger then he was , but also far older , more skilled and experienced , I mean this guy can beat Kronos who could destroy entire islands , he also kept up with many people who once again stacked the odds against him , like hades and cyclops . Boomstick: guts definitely took on some powerful foes like Griffith but at his peek potential, Griffith only had powers that can destroy buildings , where as Luke had powers that could destroy entire islands!. Wiz: but boomstick , what about guts Beserk armor , doesn’t that count , since cant he just withstand all of Percy’s island level attacks and beat him anyway , since the only way to kill him is to break all the bones in his body??? Boomstick: no he cannot , What saves Percy’s ass this time is how durable he is , this guy easily could survive mountains and buildings collapsing on him , which means he could Likley withstand most things guts throws at him , and while guts can survive Percy’s storm based attacks , Percy would eventually figure out how to beat guts , by fighting him , remember this guy was able to figure out a giant cyclops weakness , without any prep time and beat it anyways . Wiz: wow , I guess Guts got Flushed out of this fight!. Boomstick: the winner is Percy Jackson!. 58ECA8CF-3249-4787-8F57-7F5A83C36C84.jpeg Category:Anime vs Books Category:'Books Vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Movies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Demigod vs Human themed death battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:The Lighting Thief vs Beserk Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019